I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cover assembly for a paint can for use with automatic mixing equipment.
II. Description of Related Art
There are a number of previously known cover assemblies which are designed to overlie the open top of a paint can. Such cover assemblies typically include a spout and a cooperating closure which selectively opens and closes the spout. When the spout is open, paint can be poured from the can.
Many of these previously known cover assemblies are designed for use with automatic stirring equipment. As such, they include a stirring assembly rotatably mounted to the cover assembly so that a stirrer is positioned within the interior of the can. A driven member extends upwardly from the paint can and cooperates with a drive member in a rack of the automatic paint stirring equipment in order to continually stir the paint whenever the can is placed in the rack. Such automatic paint stirring equipment is typically used in automotive body repair shops and the like.
Paint cans are typically tubular and cylindrical in shape thus having a tubular and cylindrical sidewall which is open at its top. Such paint cans, furthermore, are conventionally manufactured in two basic sizes, namely a quart or liter paint can, and a gallon or imperial gallon paint can.
Unfortunately, there is little standardization in the paint industry as to the dimensions of the paint can for a quart size or liter size of paint. The same is also true for gallon paint cans. Consequently, the outside diameter for a paint can varies not only between a quart and liter size of paint can, but also between quart or liter sizes from different manufacturers. The same is also true for gallon size paint cans.
For cover assemblies of the type used in automatic paint stirring equipment, it is important that the paint cover be centered with respect to the paint can. Otherwise, an undesirable torque may be imparted by the stirring assembly by the paint stirring equipment. Indeed, if the cover assembly is misaligned with respect to the paint can, the stirring assembly may disadvantageously contact the interior of the paint can as it is rotatably driven.
In brief, the present invention provides a cover assembly for use with automatic paint stirring equipment which overcomes all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the previously known devices.
In brief, the cover assembly of the present invention comprises a generally circular lid which is dimensioned to overlie the open top of the paint can. Paint stirring means are rotatably mounted to the lid and at least one locking device removably secures the lid to the paint can when the lid is positioned over the open top of the paint can.
The paint can lid further includes an annular skirt around its outer periphery. This annular skirt has a diameter greater than the sidewall of the paint can so that, with the lid overlying the open top of the paint can, the skirt is spaced radially outwardly from the paint can sidewall adjacent the open top of the paint can.
The annular skirt includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced resilient tabs. Each tab includes a free end which protrudes radially inwardly so that the free end of each tab engages the outer periphery of the paint can around the open top of the paint can. In doing so, the resilient tabs serve to center the lid with respect to the paint can. Furthermore, the annular skirt as well as the resilient tabs are dimensioned to accommodate a particular size of paint can, for example a quart or liter paint can, despite small differences in the diameter of the paint can.